Taking Over the Knight
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: Mirajane and Lisanna dominate Erza completely to show her a good time. Then, in the next chapter, Erza gets sweet revenge on Mirajane by showing her a new set of "armor" that she bought, and how it can make their sexy times... well, sexier! Yuri and futanari lemons.
1. Erza x Mirajane x Lisanna

**Pairings: **Mirajane x Erza x Lisanna

**Warnings: **Yuri, strap-on, anal beads, threesome, tribadism, BDSM, catgirl, incest.

**Disclaimer: **As thanks for making my other story, _One of the Girls_, so popular, I decided to give you guys a little gift in the form of a lesbian threesome! I know how much you all love Mirajane and Erza together, and I decided to throw in Lisanna as a little extra... stimulation. I hope you all enjoy the following lemon and continue reading my stuff!

* * *

><p><span>Taking Over the Knight<span>

The air was cool but the bedroom still felt hot. The sound of moans and flesh slapping against flesh overpowered the soft music playing from the magic stereo. In the dim light of the bedroom, dainty hands roamed freely where they didn't dare going in public.

A particularly heat-filled, guttural moan could be heard above the rest, and Erza Scarlet came for the fourth time that evening.

The redhead wasn't sure how she came to be lying on the Strauss sisters' bed, locked between them in intense bursts of pleasure, but she wasn't worrying about it either. It could've been the effect of saving Lisanna on a particularly dangerous S-class job that she, Erza, and Mirajane had taken together. It could have been from the revelation that Erza was bi during an unusually steamy game of Truth and Dare. It also could have been the result of Jellal firmly ending the possibility of any relationship between him and her that was more than friendship.

Whatever the cause, it really wasn't a top concern of Erza's at the moment. The only things she wanted to think about were Mirajane pounding her pussy with that blasted strap-on of hers, and the wonderful taste of Lisanna's girl-cum on her tongue.

Behind her, Mirajane rolled her hips forward. Anal beads had been shoved up her round ass, and she was wearing a deep purple dildo that repeatedly plunged into Erza's tight pink folds. Although the Requip mage had at first tried to deny that it made her feel _so good_, her extremely wet pussy betrayed her, and by her second orgasm she was already shouting her pleasure.

Her face had been stuffed in Lisanna's groin, allowing the redhead to partake of the short-haired girl's sweet honey pot. Her tongue lapped greedily into Lisanna's pussy, swirled around her clit, and basically made her almost as soaked as Erza. Lisanna periodically switched between neko and human forms. Strangely, this changed the taste of her love juices. When she was a catgirl, her cum was thicker and milkier - - when she was a normal girl, it was sweeter and thinner.

Surprisingly, Erza wasn't sure which was better. They were both so delicious that it was hard to decide.

As Erza found Lisanna's clit again and sucked it out of its folds, the girl meowed loudly (she was currently in neko form) and squirted all over Erza's face. It added to the cum that was already dripping from her chin, scarlet hair, and round cheeks. Erza lapped up as much of it as she could. Anything she couldn't catch simply spilled onto and stained the bedsheets.

Mirajane's hands wandered across Erza's side, trailing across smooth, steamy skin and leaving a trace of hot pleasure. After a few moments, they found their destination - - the "knight's" simply enormous chest. Her fingers pinched and pulled at pert nipples, drawing more shaky moans from the buxom teen.

"You love this, don't you?" cooed Mirajane sweetly. Her fingers gave a particularly rough pinch to Erza's left breast that left her gasping for more. "My big, naughty thing plundering your depths. It's not even real, you know. Just a toy. Just a toy that's giving you more pleasure than Jellal ever could."

"Yes, Mira-chan," gasped Erza, shoving her ass back to try and make the dildo go deeper. "More. Fuck me harder!"

The woman lamented, "Sometimes I wish I had a real cock. Then I could know what it feels like to cum inside your tight little pussy... but it's just this toy for now."

She thrust her hips faster and Erza's howls increased in volume.

The Requip mage's tongue flicked against Lisanna's swollen clit with greater speed. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, but certainly she could go for a little longer.

As more pleasure welled up in her pussy, Lisanna's catgirl tail flicked happily. Soft little mewls escaped from her lips, which looked as delicious as her sopping cunt. Erza hadn't gotten to actually kiss either Lisanna or Mirajane yet, and she felt like there should be some rule that said sex partners should have to kiss at least once. Meanwhile, Mirajane's pace kept increasing to even greater speeds, and Erza's own pussy was on fire.

"Cum for me, Erza," Mirajane said, her fingers rolling Erza's nipples between them like clamps.

Erza screamed into Lisanna's pussy as she experienced her _fifth_ climax in half an hour.

Waves of pleasure rolled over her and threatened to sweep her away. It was like she was surfing on a sea of cum. If she lost her balance even the tiniest bit, her mind was likely to fall into the heat of the moment and not come back until it was over. And she desperately wanted to stay onboard. If she missed out on any of this amazing pleasure, she might not be able to forgive herself later.

"You're so cute when you're eating me out," sighed Lisanna between mewls, "Erza-nyan."

It was kind of hard to think at the moment, but she managed to say, "I can't help it, Lisanna. You taste even better than strawberry cake."

"Better than strawberry cake, nya?" The girl giggled, and damn if it wasn't the sexiest giggle she'd ever heard.

"I didn't know that was even possible," said Mirajane, and Erza could imagine a sly smirk on her beautiful face. "Well then, how I about I give you something even better than Lisanna's pussy? Although I'm afraid Lisanna won't be able to take part in this, and you won't be tasting anything."

Without waiting for an answer, Mirajane let Erza's incredibly huge boobs rest and pulled the dildo out of her pussy. She reached behind her back and yanked out the anal beads stuffing up her ass, moaning as they slid out. Although a disappointed look crossed Lisanna's lips, she scooted back, depriving Erza of that sweet girl-cum.

"What are we doing?" gasped Erza, trying to reorganize her thoughts.

She looked at the older of the siblings, whose breasts were like giant melons on her chest. "Tribbing," Mirajane said. "Here, let me put us in the position."

Erza had never heard the word 'tribbing' before and wondered what it meant. Despite her lack of knowledge on the subject, however, she let Mirajane turn her around and move her legs so that the two women's cunts were locked together.

"What's... tribbing?" Erza asked.

Mirajane gave her a smile so serene she couldn't help but blush brighter than her own hair. "This is tribbing," she said.

Then, to Erza's surprise, Mirajane gyrated her hips so her pussy and clit rubbed against the redhead's. The double rubbing action sent a shockwave of pleasure careening throughout Erza's naked body.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Ah! That - - feels really good."

Mirajane nodded. "Doesn't it? Now roll your own hips in time with mine and - - NG! - - yes, just like that."

They rubbed their hips together until their heads were swimming with pleasure. Clit teased swollen clit, pussy juices were exchanged between wet cunts, and they leaned forward in a searing kiss. Lisanna, unable to take being left out any longer, climbed across the bed and reached behind Erza, kneading her breasts together like the best bread ever. Large and soft, they were like pillows for her hands, and her pert nipples were practically begging to be rolled and pinched.

As the three continued playing with each other, the heat in their bodies gradually grew more and more unbearable. Their gloriously naked bodies, cooled with sweat, rubbed against each other, driving them nearly insane with pleasure.

Finally, just when Erza was starting to think she'd lose her mind if she didn't cum soon, she was swept away in the absolute best orgasm of her entire life. Her girl-cum squirted all over Mirajane's legs and pussy, and it was like a chain reaction. Just a second later, Mirajane gave a sharp cry of, "ERZA!" as she climaxed herself. Erza's legs were covered in cum, but she didn't complain about it.

As for Lisanna, she herself didn't orgasm (having received no more stimulation herself), but she busied herself by dampening her fingers with a mixture of Erza's and Mirajane's love juices. She then licked her fingers clean, basking in the delicious combined taste of the older girls.

"That was..." Erza trailed off, unable to fully organize her thoughts.

Mirajane panted and locked Erza in another succulent kiss. "Something we need to do again?" she said hopefully.

The redhead shook her head and buried her face in Mira's plentiful cleavage. "Definitely."

Lisanna grinned widely, practically lifting off the ground with excitement. "Let's ask Lucy to join us next time!"

Mirajane considered, and then smirked crookedly. "Oh, definitely," she agreed, already making plans to take the blonde to bed with them. "That's something that cannot be passed up..."

Although they were just barely recovering from their intense climaxes, all three sexy women were already looking forward to their next session.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all found that hot enough! It was certainly very fun to write. ;) I had been planning on only making it a one-shot, but there IS a second chapter... which unfortunately doesn't include Lisanna. If you want to read more of my works, check out my stories <strong>One of the Girls **and **The Demon and Her Kitty**. The first involves Natsu being turned into a girl and doing it with many different girls from the series (although it includes futanari), and the second is a sexy little Mirajane x Lisanna one-shot.**

**If you enjoyed this, I welcome you to favorite and/or leave a review! Of course, I don't find either of these things necessary for me to keep writing these lemons, but I really appreciate it when people show that they like my work. It just makes a guy feel good, you know? So although you don't have to, I'd very much like it if you did at least one of these actions.**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	2. Futanari Erza x Mirajane

**Pairings: **Erza x Mirajane

**Warnings: **Yuri, futanari, dick growth, femdom, oral, anal.

**Disclaimer: **I really wasn't planning on making a second chapter, but I just couldn't resist. So here you go! I hope you all don't mind futanari, because there IS some futanari in this chapter, although there will still be some normal yuri. But honestly, if you've been reading any of my other fics, you shouldn't be too surprised by the futa. Also, thank you for making this story semi-popular in its own right. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Dominating the Demon<span>

As the final few people trickled out of the guild, Erza took another bite of her strawberry cake.

Standing next to her at the counter, Mirajane giggled, smiling softly. "Are you sure you haven't had too much of that, Erza?" Mira said sweetly. "You don't want your teeth to rot."

Erza shook her head. Her mane of beautiful red hair fell over one shoulder, and Mirajane blushed as she remembered how it had felt in her hands.

"I may get a sugar high, but otherwise I'll be fine," Erza stated confidently.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were the last to exit the guild hall. Lucy was embarrassedly fuming at the Dragon Slayer over something he'd said, and Happy was just snickering to himself about it. The door slammed shut behind the three. Mirajane smiled at their antics, but soon found her attention again on Erza.

Ever since that night they'd shared with Lisanna last week, Mirajane had barely been able to keep her eyes off the bombshell that was Erza. It was like a switch had been thrown in a dark room. Suddenly, Mirajane was noticing all the little things about the Requip Mage - - the way her hands moved animatedly when she was deep in some conversation; how her wonderful, deep eyes softened when she watched the kids of Magnolia play with each other; how she tapped her foot when she was nervous. Everything about Erza was perfect.

_Holy Mavis, _thought Mirajane suddenly, forcing her eyes to tear themselves away from Erza's armor-clad bust. She was really getting too enamored with her friend.

Erza smiled at the white-haired poster girl and teasingly licked a cake crumb off her lower lip. Mirajane found her eyes following every move of Erza's tongue.

"See something you like?" Erza chuckled.

Mirajane flushed and whirled around, staring into the guild's back wall. "Um, no, I don't need your cake. I'm not hungry."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Mira."

The eldest Strauss sibling was sure her cheeks were the same color as her one-night lover's hair.

"It's not like I haven't noticed the way you've been looking at me," Erza continued, sounding perfectly accepting.

Mirajane stiffened. "You've - -"

"I don't mind."

"You... don't mind?" Mirajane slowly turned around, staring straight into Erza's gorgeous eyes. "What do you mean, you don't mind? Ever since last week, I've been yearning for you worse than Loke yearns for Lucy. Do you _know_ how many times I've thought about getting on top of you again? I have barely been able to hold myself back and you... you don't mind that I... I basically want you to be my sexual plaything!?"

Erza speared her last piece of strawberry cake and popped it in her mouth. "I'd actually enjoy it," she said bluntly.

Mirajane's head was so hot from embarrassment she wouldn't have been surprised if steam was whistling out her ears.

"However... I'm afraid the next time we do it, I would like to be on top."

Mirajane blinked out of her sudden daydreaming. "Next time?" she repeated.

The redhead shrugged, her armor clinking with the action. "Of course there'd be a next time. If you want to have a relationship with me, that is."

Fairy Tail's seductive poster girl shivered wonderfully as she thought about sleeping with Erza a second time - - and having a relationship with her. Oh, yes, Mirajane would like that very much. Dating the former slave would be like a dream come true. And indeed, she had had many dreams about tangling limbs with Erza under sheets, had woken up with stained panties almost every night since their last little romp.

But the demonic side of Mirajane's personality was reluctant to give up control, even for just one session. It didn't like being dominated. It liked dealing out the pleasure, carefully giving its lovers only the rewards it felt they deserved. Mirajane wasn't often the one with her back on the sheets.

Mirajane shook her head. No, she would comply. If Erza wanted this one time in return for Mirajane dating her, she would simply have to hold in her nature.

"Okay," breathed Mirajane. "Where would you like to - -"

The white-haired knock out hadn't even finished her sentence before she found Erza's lips locked against her own. A strong, experienced tongue slipped into her mouth as she gasped in surprise. It probed around, flicking against Mirajane's own tongue, and she realized she was moaning. She tasted her lover's moist strawberry cake, which was just an added bonus, since it was so delicious.

Erza didn't break the kiss until a few minutes later. When she finally released Mirajane's mouth, the sexy poster girl was flushed, breathless, and her lips were swollen. As an added bonus, Mirajane seemed to be completely (although not unpleasantly) shocked.

"Here is as good a place as any, no?" said Erza.

Mirajane took some time to nod. "Uh... yeah. But what if somebody - -"

"Nobody's going to find out as long as we clean up after ourselves. It's not like this place isn't messy anyway."

"...True..."

Erza threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, just let me fuck you and perform that clothes-banishing spell you're so good at! It's not like I haven't missed being with you since last week, you know!"

"Okay," Mirajane said, blinking. She'd never seen Erza like that before. She must've been really sexually frustrated.

Mirajane closed her eyes and muttered under her breath. When she said the spell's last syllable, a pink magic circle opened underneath Mira and Erza, and their clothes were flung off their bodies, strewn randomly about the guild. Erza's breasts bounced free of her bra, as did Mirajane's. Both girls stared at each other's nipples, which were hardening at the contact of the cool air in the guild.

"Finally," muttered Erza, and she vaulted over the counter to tackle Mirajane.

The latter toppled to the floor with an amused yelp as fingers swarmed over her body. They landed on the boards, and Mirajane's very attractive, incredibly round ass absorbed most of the impact. Erza was straddling her, the knight's toned legs locking Mirajane's in place. The redhead's hands traced tentative circles around Mira's body, reciprocating some of the teasing she'd submitted to last week.

Erza's hands located Mirajane's nipples and tweaked them greedily. Mira gasped and Erza locked her in another kiss as a result. Their tongues swirled around in a heated battle, even as Erza continued to pull and pinch at her lover's enormous breasts. She rubbed a knee against Mira's core, and smiled against the woman's lips as she felt how wet it already was.

"You really have been needing me," Erza whispered, breaking their kiss.

Mirajane blushed. "Well, you're really sexy and nice... and I really liked what we did last week. We can be girlfriends, right?"

"Of course."

Erza brushed Mirajane's lower lip with her mouth as her head descended down Mira's perfectly sculpted body. The redhead's hands traced her lover's curves, letting Mirajane's breasts relax for the moment. But not for long. Just a second later, Erza's lips closed around Mira's nipple, eliciting a satisfactory moan from the girl. Mirajane reached up and gripped Erza's shoulders, pushing her down while she arched her back. She clearly wanted more of her breast to be suckled on than just the nipple.

But Erza released Mirajane's nipple, letting it pop back down to her chest.

The Take Over mage hissed with loss.

"Now, now, I'm in control this time," Erza chided. She smirked and rubbed her face in Mirajane's amazingly soft cleavage, savoring the feeling. It was like laying her head between two of the world's softest pillows. She could've stayed there for a century. She shook her head and gave Mirajane a big cherry right on her left breast. The redhead glanced up, silently chuckling as she saw Mirajane's embarrassed blush.

"Cute," decided Erza with a smirk. "You're really cute, Mira."

Mirajane gritted her teeth. "S-Shut up and just get on with it."

"Say it."

"Say what!?"

"That you need me. I'm not gonna continue until you admit that I've completely dominated you."

Mirajane found herself caught in an unusual position. Erza thought herself to be the dominatrix in this situation, did she? That was quite strange - - last week, she'd been only too happy to submit herself to Mirajane's and Lisanna's whims. Now it appeared that Mira herself would have to give herself over to Erza. It was like their roles had been completely switched.

Well, then again, the white-haired seductress supposed she shouldn't be too surprised. According to Levy, Erza _had _taken an unsuspected interest in erotic books this past week.

The demon inside Mirajane wailed in disgust, but she needed this release. "Alright," she muttered, refusing to look Erza in the eye. "Please dominate me... Mistress."

"That's more like it," cooed the redhead, and she lowered herself farther until her face was almost directly over Mirajane's drenched pussy. Mirajane drew in a shaky breath. Erza ran her hand around Mirajane's left quad, pinching the skin until Mira hissed. But she didn't seem to be pained by that at all - - in fact, she seemed to love it, if her dripping pussy was anything to go by.

Erza's smirk widened and she finally tilted her head down. Mirajane was forced to hold back a gasp as she felt Erza take in her swollen clit.

It was definitely much-needed pleasure that followed, but not enough. Erza sucked on the small nub above Mira's cunt, flicking her tongue over it to draw out those cute gasps and groans. Mirajane shivered as heat built up in her core, fast enough to soak her crotch but too slow for her to climax.

It was the worst and best form of torture she could've been dealt. Mirajane was soon moaning and crying for Erza to please, please eat her out, let her taste that wonderful release, but Erza was deaf to her need. Instead, she continued teasing Mira's poor clit until she could hardly stand it. The demon inside Mirajane wanted to fuck this naughty girl senseless, make _her_ writhe on the guild hall's floor; but the need to cum was stronger than her need for revenge.

"Mistress," she said with an effort, "please _just eat me out._"

Erza rewarded her with a long lick of her clit. "Alright. I suppose you deserve a reward for being such a good girl."

The dominating knight let Mira's clit fall out of her mouth. She bent her head farther down and slowly tasted the slightly older woman's cunt. The taste of her precum did not deter Erza at all - - if anything, it made her more eager to deliver (read: delay) Mira's orgasm.

She chuckled as Mira shuddered at the feel of Erza's warm tongue against her folds. Erza continued drawing pointless shapes on Mira's sweaty skin with her fingers, while her tongue gradually lapped at the woman's core. Mirajane's hips thrust once up into Erza's mouth, and in retribution Erza pinched her reluctant submissive tightly. Mira didn't like it, but she let herself become flat on the floor once more.

Mirajane's moans became howls as Erza detained her orgasm for as long as possible. Her nails scraped against the floorboards. Erza's tongue daringly scissored her, flicking up and down until she was a hot mess, only to pause, still stuck deep in her pussy tantalizingly. Mirajane's muscles were tense with the effort of holding herself back.

It had to have been at least twenty minutes already... Why wasn't Erza letting her _FUCKING CUM!?_

"Please Mistress!" gasped Mirajane, desperately clutching at her own breasts. "Please, please! I beg you - - let me cum all over your face! Let me indulge in the privilege! I swear I'll do whatever you want, just let me orgasm!"

Erza smiled against Mira's snatch. "Alright," she said. "You asked for it... get in the doggystyle position."

Through the sex-induced haziness that was fogging over her brain, Mirajane wondered why Erza wanted her in the doggystyle position, of all things. It wasn't like the redhead had a dick or even a dildo. What use could doggystyle have in pure, sweet lesbian sex - - unless you wanted your face in your partner's ass? But Mira _needed_ that climax, so she didn't argue. She flipped herself over and climbed onto all fours.

"Your ass is _huge_," said Erza, grudgingly impressed.

Mirajane was so worn out from being denied orgasm that she could barely keep herself kneeling. "T-Thanks, Mistress," she mumbled.

"Alright, time to give that bubble butt a _big_ present! Requip: Futanari Weapon."

Confused, Mirajane looked back to see a glowing red magic circle open around Erza's clit. The incredibly sexy knight was kneeling behind Mira, her hips pointed straight at the poster girl's ass, and now Mirajane knew why. Out of the magic circle sprouted a thick, meaty, and very erect cock to replace Erza's clit. It had to be somewhere between six or nine inches in length, and as hard as cement.

Mirajane's eyes widened. "Your Requip magic can do _this_?"

"Yes," Erza confirmed, stroking her incredibly thick shaft, "but unfortunately I only found out about it this past week. It's fully functional even without balls - - I can cum with it, but it just won't have the ability to impregnate other women." She slapped Mirajane's ass, causing her to mewl like Lisanna in her catgirl form. "And now I'm gonna let you be the first person to see and touch it. I'm also gonna fuck you in the ass, if it doesn't bother you, of course. I may be your Mistress... but I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to."

Mirajane shook her head quickly. "Oh, no... it's... it's fine, Mistress. I want your big futa cock in my ass. Please give it to me."

"Aren't you just a good girl?" laughed Erza with a glint in her eye. "Alright, Mira. I'll let you have it."

Without further ado, Erza lubed her dick up with Mirajane's precum, and plunged deep into her ass.

Getting truly fucked by her week-long crush was definitely not something Mirajane had been suspecting would happen to her when she waked up this morning. Apparently the heavens didn't care about that, and actually, Mirajane was happier for it.

Erza's cock was doing the most wonderful things to her ass! Mirajane's entire body rocked with each of Erza's thrusts, and her heart raced with pleasure. Erza quickly struck up an impossibly fast pace - - how had she become so knowledgeable of sex in one short week? Mirajane was screaming in pleasure. Literally _screaming_. She didn't care about getting a chance to be on top anymore, she just wanted that huge female cock to fuck her senseless. She broke past heights that were higher than anything she'd known before. Her mind was going blank.

This was bad - - Mirajane could barely string together two words of thought.

"C-Cum... CUMMING~" gasped Mira as her pussy juices washed over Erza's legs.

Erza grunted and thrust another few times. "Wow, that didn't take long... but damn you're tight..."

Still having yet to reach her own orgasm, Erza continued pounding Mirajane, forcing the girl's orgasm to last as long as possible. Mirajane's head really did go blank at that. She lost all senses except for the feel of her hands and knees against the floor and Erza filling up her ass. Her orgasm faded away, and still the redhead pounded her from behind.

Mirajane's mind focused on one thing and one thing only - - the increasing rhythm of Erza's hips. She felt she had never truly lived until this moment. Even Mira's inner demon was completely satisfied, the driving force from behind quelling any and all inhibitions that she'd ever had about sex with the redhead.

Seconds dragged into minutes. Erza's screwing of her submissive was completely merciless. Mirajane came a second time, howling and scraping at the floor in mind-numbing pleasure.

Finally, Erza shouted, "I'm gonna fill up your naughty ass, Mira! CUMMING!"

Streams of thick white girl-cum flooded Mira's back hole, and she was allowed to fall limply to the floor, where she lay still. Her breath came heavily, and with the absence of pleasure-inducing _things_, she gradually regained her ability to think.

"That," she gasped, "was amazing."

"Was?" Erza said with a crooked grin. Her body was covered in sweat, her nipples were like twin pink pebbles, and her eyes were crazed with sex - - but she'd never looked more beautiful. "That was just Round One. I came _six _times last week. You've only managed it twice."

Mira panted and tried to regain all her senses. "Alright, Mistress Erza... but can I have a moment?"

Erza thought about that. "Okay. I don't want to actually break your mind. Also... only call me Mistress when we have moments like this. It'll draw unnecessary attention to our little sessions."

"That's... fine by me," agreed the cute, sexy poster girl.

Erza grinned. The night was only just beginning, and all those eroticas she'd read gave her so many steamy ideas...

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, it's basically like the opposite of the first part. Erza's clearly the dom now and Mira's her sub. Usually in these stories it's the other way around, so I figured you guys wouldn't mind seeing them like this. This really is the last chapter, though. I had only planned on making this a one-shot, but I was in the mood to write another Erza x Mirajane thing, and I decided to just make this a two-shot.<br>**

**I hope you enjoyed this short story! If it was steamy enough for ya, go ahead and favorite or whatever. I'd appreciate it! Also, leaving reviews are very much appreciated. If you have any yuri pairings you want me to make a one-shot of, let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


End file.
